Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by BeatleMania618
Summary: George always believe her when she said she would be back. After 3 years of waiting, he's finally given up. When she stumble into his life again, he finds shes changed - for the worse. Will he be able to get back the Ginger he fell in love with? First story, please don't hate.
1. Meeting Ginger

George POV 1951

I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. My knee was beginning to bleed, but I knew if I cried my brother would call me a baby. He was the one who pushed me down, in the first place.

"Oh, come off it George. Your eight years old, stop acting like a baby." My brother countered.

I just got up and ran. A ran down the street, and I only stopped when I bumped into somebody, a girl, to be specific, and knocked her to the ground.  
"OW. What was that for?" This strange new girl said.

"I'm sorry lass, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well that's obvious. Aren't you going to help me up?"

I blushed and stuck out my hand. She gladly accepted it and got to her feet. I then took in this girl. She had stunningly blue eyes and straight auburn hair that went past her elbows. She looked no older than I was.

"So, whats your name?" She asked.

"Uh, G-George. George Harrison. And yours?"

She gave me a wink and a smirk and simply replied, "Ginger. Like Ginger Rogers." She took a deep breath and sighed, "And you know what George Harrison? Someday, I'm gonna grow up and get married, and live in a nice castle, with gumdrop pillows and a rabbit that can talk, like in Alice in Wonderland!"

She then proceeded to take a quick step toward me, give me a peck on the cheek, and turn on her tiny little heel, and walk off.

I simply stood there, watching her walk away. This girl was something else. I didn't know how to put my foot on it, but she just blew my mind.

I mean, girls have cooties, right? They're icky and gross and do nothing but play with dolls all day. Right? Oh who am I kidding? This bird was great.

I didn't realize it quite then and there, but that was the start of two things: one incredible friendship, and a secret undying love for eachother.


	2. Lake Visits

George POV 1959

I looked over as she dipped her feet into the water. This was our favorite place. A little lake beneath the bridge that nobody seemed to no about. I've never seen anybody else here. We loved sitting here until night fall.

I looked at Ginger. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Everytime a guy would look at her - which was very often - I felt a rage boiling inside of me. My love for her was the kind of love that made you get out of bed in the morning. Everytime she laughed or shot some rude remark back to a guy who tried to hit on her, my heart skipped a beat.

Ginger, she wasn't like most girls. That's what made her special. Every girl threw themselves at me like a puppy. They were so proper and polite and patient and they would do anything for even the chance to get hit on my a guy. Ginger was different. She got hit on my hundreds of guys - much to my dismay - every single day. They all thought that such a pretty girl like her must be nice and polite, she would be an easy bird to shag. Wrong.

I remember one time:

_Flashback_

_Ginger and I were walking down the street. Her headband flew off, and she bent over to get. Of course I liked what I saw, but who wouldn't? Ginger had a nice ass. But apparently, some wanker liked it more._

_"Hey baby, you got a phone? How about I call you tonight?"_

_My heart was fluttering, hoping she wouldn't take him up on his impolite offer._

_She turned around with a smile and my face fell. She was gonna say yes to this prick._

_But instead, she didn't the exact oppisite of something Ginger would do. She got up, walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him full on the lips. _

_My heart exploded. Seeing that, there was nothing else going through my mind but that image. It gave me shudders. _

_Then she backed away, patted his cheek, and said "There ya go, loser. Maybe that'll hold you off for a while." She winked, and turned towards me._

_"You ready to go?" _

_All I could do was smile and nod. This girl was something else. _

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory.

I had more love for Ginger Peters than I knew what to do with.


	3. Authors Note!

**A/N: I've decided to scrap this story! I'm sorry! I thought of every scenerio but I couldn't see it going anywhere! Plus, I've seen a lot of stories like this and I didn't want to be a copy-cat or anything. If anyone wants to continue this story, it's up for grabs. Just P.M me. Again, so sorry for everyone that was reading! But, I've started a new story and it'll be up soon! I think you'll like it! I'm so sorry! **

**xoxo,**

***~Avalon Starr~***


End file.
